


Sally Face Rp

by Blobfish_Virus, Skrolan



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Artists, Blood and Gore, Bulimia, Bullying, Cutting, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Gen, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Ghosts, Heterosexuality, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Insecurity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Violence, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blobfish_Virus/pseuds/Blobfish_Virus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrolan/pseuds/Skrolan
Summary: SPOILER WARNING i guess?A roleplay created by two minds, me and my buddys. We wrote/ are writing so much that we thought: Why not just throw it out there as a story? So here it just is. Might look a bit weird and isn't perfectly fluent to read but I'm at least working hard on correcting it as best I can.If tags/ characters/ relationships aren't in the book yet it is because we wrote so much (currently about 20.159 words) that I haven't corrected yet and can thus not post but all tags/ characters/ relationships will appear and are already added.Sally Face is a game already as gorey as it can get, whoever knows the game knows that for a fact. But what we were missing was the goddamn gay shit and we just love to dive deep, very deep into the minds of broken people; just like Sally or Larry. That's why this roleplay exists. So like the game, gorey and broken deep shit? Take a look into the story I'd say.





	1. Chapter 1

Larry stopped fiddling with the pencil in his hand to look over to Sally after he had been quiet for some time. Shifting around on the couch a little he glanced back at the little pad of paper in his hands where a rough sketch of Sally sitting on the other side of the couch showed. Biting the pencil he looked back to the other and ran one hand through his hair. "Hey, you've been spacing out for a while now. You okay, Sal?" Sanity's Fall was still on in the backgroung, boosted by the sub-roofer he had just recently repaired and installed in his room.

At first Sally didn‘t react to being spoken to, his mind had been all over the place lately and he couldn‘t quite place his finger on why that was. Only had he snapped out of his mind when he constantly felt like being watched, which wasn‘t anything out of the ordinary but still kind of uncomfortable. "Hm? Do you need anything?", he asked akwardly and pulled his legs up to his chest to rest his arms on them like everything was normal.

"I just got worried you know. You've been staring off." He shifted around a bit more and added a few new little lines to his sketch to finish Sally's mask. "You might be wearing your prostetic but I've known you for a while now dude." His eyes casted on his drawing he chewed on his lip, tucking a few hair strands behind his ear since they kept falling into his face while he sketched.

"Oh, I guess you are right", was pretty much all he responded with and went to pick on his ripped jeans to distract himself again. Yes, they were close and yes, he could probably read all his thought just by looking at him but it didn‘t make it easier to put his own mind in the right spot. "There is nothing for you to worry about, trust me." He was still staring at what little skin he showed of himself and subconsiously reached up to pull at one of his pigtails.

Larry sighed and finished what he was doing before crawling over to Sally to lean against his shoulder with his back, reaching over to show him the notepad. It bothered him, those times where Sally so obviously lied to him. I mean, maybe he was fine, maybe he just kept overthinking it but he definitely was occupied by something and he wanted to know. "Sorry it took me so long", he mumbled as he shyly let his eyes wander away. Most of the time he was rather self-conscious and insecure about his art; this time too.

Sally reached over to carefully take the notepad out of his hand so he could get a better look at it and let a small smile creep over his lips. It was so weird to have Larry wanting to draw him when people usually would much rather call him a freak and shoo him away. He came to learn that it was something about friendship, or something like that. "Don‘t sound so selfconscious about your art. You know I love it." He lightly nuged him with his shoulder but eventually laid back calmly against him. "You keep getting better at it."

"You think so? I've been sitting down with Ash the other day. She thaught me a bit of something new about hair. See here?" He pointed at the lines of Sal's pigs and traced them with his finger. "I've drawn them much more delicate this time and added in more shading over here." Leaning his head on Sally's shoulder he turned around a bit more so he could show him better, trying to overcome his feelings of insecurity; not that they were being soothed already by Sally. "She's really great at art. I'm still learning so much from her."

"Glad you get those results with her help, you'll become better than her if you continue like that." His eyes shifted away from the drawing to Larry. Oddly enough it was nice to not have to constantly keep his head tilted upwards since he was a head taller than him. It took a lot of willpower to keep being focused on him talking and not slipping away into his mind like he did for the past days. Somehow even the thought of him spending more time lately with Ash gave him a despising feeling for his friend but it would be just selfish to complain about it, Larry looked happy with it after all.

"Well, i'm definitely trying my best", he grinned and looked up, quickly averting his head again though as he looked right into Sal's eyes. He really couldn't put his finger on why he started feeling so uncomfortable whenever he met eyes with Sally. "I'll meet with her tomorrow again, after she's been at Todd to do some math with him. She wanted to teach me how to do proper eyeslits in masks. No matter how often I try, I can't do it. Gotta learn though if I want to continue drawing you." He let out a quiet laugh as he took the notepad back from Sally to stand up and stretch after sitting for quite some time now.

As soon as Larry left his side he felt empty, at least that‘s what he described the feeling as. It was bad enough he couldn‘t keep his head straight, it also gave him a bitter taste of insecurity and that he missed something. Quietly cursing himself he laid down since he could use the whole couch for himself and closed his eyes. "Still don‘t get it why you want to draw me, am not really that interesting to draw. Hope she can teach you well though." Guess tomorrow he had to be alone for most of the day or hang out with Megan, which wasn‘t bad but just not the same.

"Geez, you need to stop sounding so bitter about yourself, dude. Really, you're fascinating to draw! Alone your mask is one hell of a good theme", he smiled and took in how he layed there, laying the notepad down on his shelf and tuning down the volume of the music a little to be able to think better. At least he hoped he could kind of clear his mind. "While we're at you are fascinating; didn't Ash wanna do you braids a while ago? She already done it? I never got to see it if so."

"Ey, just speaking my mind. If it makes you happy to keep drawing me then do that. Not like I don‘t enjoy seeing what you can do." His previous somewhat happy attitude, if you could even call it that, fully vanished and rather got replaced with something monotone or nearly dreadful as he mentioned the braids. He had gotten them and he honestly liked them but pretty much that was one of those things that made him think and question himself. For one of the few times he felt... pretty...or so. Shaking his head to gjve him an answer he shrugged. "Yeah, guess she did it. Didn‘t look good; I spared you something there."

"I seriously didn't get to see it?!" He frowned and sat down on the carpet in front of Sally since he had taken up all the space on the couch. Legs crossed he nestled with the hem of his shirt, sighing. "Why does only Ash ever get to see that. I want to see it too...", he whined and played with the chain attached to the side of his jeans. Hiding his face a little behind his long hair he couldn't stop thinking about why he even cared that much. His head was spinning so he took a few deep breaths and scratched over his wrist.

"Maybe next time, if there even will be a next time. I like my pigtails." He turned his head and opened his eyes again. It was sweet to have him so interested in something like that. The only thing people had taken from him having fairly long hair was that it was easier for them to hold him down. No, he wouldn‘t ruin his mind with more thoughts. "Why don‘t you let her try it on you, would definitely look way better than on me", Sal threw in to change things away from his appearance.

"Me?" He looked up a bit surprised and moved in back closer to Sally. "I've honestly never had my hair anything else than open." He ran one hand through it before twirling a hair strand around his finger. Letting go of it he crossed his arms on the couch and rested his head atop right near Sal's face. "I mean, I don't know. You could try it on me. I mean, I could ask Ash tomorrow but you know, i'd be doing it for you not her. Though she's been budging me about at least a pony tail for years now.“

"What if she'll react just like you did about not seeing me with braids? Would be kinda unfair to her if she begs for years now." The thought was satisfying, it clearly showed how much closer they were than he was with Ash. Pushing himself up once he finished that thought he undid his pigtail and carelessly ran his hand through his hair before motioning for him to sit up straight. "If you really wouldn‘t have a problem with it then tell me what I can do for you." He might not be as good as Ash was but he had practiced secretly when he looked up new looks he could try out but never admitted it to anyone out of embarrassment.

"I know she'll react like I did but you know how she is...she always makes a big ordeal out of everything..." He bit his lip and turned around, sitting up straight so Sal could work on his hair easy. "I mean, I never before thought about doing my hair, you know. I always just keep it how I wake up." A little, nervous chuckle escaped him as he went back to scratching his wrist and arm, feeling the scars under his fingertips as he waited for Sal to do what he wanted.

"I´ll just do simple braids for now. If you´d like it we can try other stuff later too but that would be up to you." Sal hesitated a bit before he put the hairband around his wrist to start working on his hair. It was a huge different to do this to someone else than himself and eventhough it was easier his hands wouldn‘t cooperate with him quite as he wanted to, which made him take way longer than anticipated. Taking a breath to collect himself he forced himself to just focus and make himself do it  
perfect to have a chance to do it again some time by some luck. After about 15 minutes he awkwarkly tied his hair together and gave him a pat on the shoulder to signalize he was done. "Sorry I took so long."

Larry jumped at the slight push since he had been dozing off just slightly at the calming sensation of having the others hands run through his hair. It was an unusual feeling, if he ignored that his mother had done that too when he had been really young, since now it felt different. That aside. He quickly stood up and gave Sal thumbs up before walking over to the shelf to look at himself in the mirror. It was an unusual sight seeing himself not with his usually messy bed hair. "Wow." He touched the braids a little awestruck and twisted them in his hands. "What do you think?"

Sal crossed his legs and watched him, proud of his work but even more proud he could have this just for himself to enjoy. It was unusual but that rare sight made it this enjoyable. There were so many ways he could compliment him but most of them sounded way too awkward to himself so he went with the more basic answer. "You look good. I´m actually kinda sorry that Ash is missing this", he said honestly and picked at his pants again to keep his hands occupied. "So.. you like it?".

"It's unusual but sure as hell not bad. I guess you could say I like it." He grinned as he looked back at Sally, adding a mumbled: "Indoors at least." Walking back to the other he played with one braid subconsciously before moving Sal's legs out of the way a little to sit back down on the couch. Giving him a nearly cheeky smile that seemed too exaggerated to not be fake he blew Sally a kiss and laughed. "Hope that this good is enough to make you fall for me. And drag Ash down alongside."

"You'll even make Travis fall for you like that so how could I resist falling?" Sal sounded serious and schooled himself mentally as soon as the words left him. It wasn‘t making shit better that his eyes seemed to be glued on him, now that he had a whole new reason to get lost in his head. "I'm just glad you like it", came a mumbled, barely audible addition.

A faint blush crept up his face at the seriousness behind the words so he quickly hid his face behind his bangs again. "The hell would I want with Travis other than punch him in his godforsaken face." He didn't remember ever having hated someone as much as he hated Travis. That bastard who always went picking on Sally. He wanted to wipe that smug smile off his face. Right now it wasn't quite enough to kill his mood though so the words came out mumbled and embarrassed rather than angry.

"He probably has his own set of problems so I don‘t blame him for what he does. I feel rather sorry actually." The blush went unnoticed for him when he shuffled closer to him to awkwardly nuzzle into his side so he could play with his hair, brushng it off as something childish and not anything else. "You better not get into trouble with him, man. I´d hate to have to see him with some broken bones ‚cause you couldn‘t stand away from him." The way larry got furious when anyone picked on him was another thing that constantly made his heart jump; it just gave him a sense of safety to know he´d stand up for him even if he would get badly beaten.

He jumped at first at the sudden contact but quickly calmed and took a deep breath. "You're too good of a guy, Sal. It ain't gonna end well if you keep this up, man." He laughed nervously as he glanced past his bangs towards Sally. His head was spinning again, making him dizzy. Maybe he was getting sick or something. He quickly looked away again though, looking around the room as the nauseous feeling got worse. "Hey, look at the time, Sal. Didn't you want to do something or so?" His voice was slightly shaky as he spoke.

Shrugging he kept being laid against his side since he hadn‘t been told to get off or stop. "Nahh. I´m just thinking people should have a good life and stuff. If he feels like he needs to hurt me so be it." His hands stilled tho when he watched him frantically looking around and his voice being more shaky than ever. He didn‘t quite know how to answer or how to react to his behaviour and bit his tongue when he moved back over to the other side of the couch. "I guess I did. I guess I´ll leave then."

Though the nauseous feeling got a bit better once Sally wasn't right up top him anymore a well-known feeling of emptiness washed over him and he bit his lip to not get overwhelmed and start crying. "Say hi to Megan for me, all right?" He didn't look up as he forced that smile, only glanced at him before quickly averting his eyes again, frantically clawing into his arm. "Oh, wait. You need them, right?" He traced his braids for a moment before pulling off the hairbands to give them back to Sally. He didn't want to remove the braids tho so he kept them weirdly opened like that.

It left him feeling discouraged to get close to him again and only got as close as he needed to. When he wanted to give him his hairbands back he glanced at them before shaking his head and taking them to tie them back in Larry's hair "Keep them. I have more of them in my room so don‘t worry and sure; I'll say hi for you.“ Shifting around for a moment longer he finally waved him goodbye and left, his hands stuffed into his pockets. It was a small thing but the reaction still had him thinking about what he did wrong and just guessed he didn‘t want him that close. For the day he should just leave him be.

"Hey...", he mumbled quietly so even he could only barely understand himself before biting his lip and shutting up, touching the braids and curling up on himself. Now that Sally was gone he could feel loneliness washing over him like a stream of cold water. He didn't even know why he had wanted to call him back, make him stay but what did it matter. Today had been awkward. He really was maybe just sick. Maybe he should bail out of school tomorrow. He only stood up to lock the door and lock himself in before flopping on the bed and hugging his pillow, pressing his face inside, one hand at his braids, tracing the hairband.

Though he really didn‘t feel like doing anything else but lay in his room and play guitar or just try and get his mind to different places he went up to the 5th floor. Megan would be dissapointed if he didn‘t at least show up for a few minutes and he couldn‘t bring himself to dissapoint her. With a heavy sigh he pushed himself out of the elevator and walked towards her bathroom, sliding down the wall to sit on the ground before he pulled the gearboy out.

The frizzing of electricity produced by the gearboy accompanied the sound of bones breaking and a heavy fluid like blood dripping to the ground as Megan slowly started to form. She looked as messy as always, obviously, but immediately smiled as she saw Sally. "Hey, Sally. You really came!" She giggled and walked over to sit down in front of him. "Is none of the others with you today? Like Chug or Larry?"

"Of course I came, promised it after all." He sat the gearboy down next to himself and smiled at her from behind the mask. "Oh they are busy right now and since I'll be busy later too I came by now. Larry told me to say hi though." The way he sat made his usually bound up hair fall over his face to cover which little that wasn‘t already hidden, hiding further his masked up insecurities and troubles his mind went through. He didn‘t want to bother her with his mind, she was a child after all. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well. Mummy even promised to do something with me later. She's real nice again since daddy is gone." She giggled and moved in closer, reaching out as if to touch Sally's hair, of course phasing right through it. "Where did your pig's go? I've never seen you with open hair." She started rocking back and forth a little, tilting her head a little to get a better look at Sally's 'face'.

"Hey, that is great." He almost reached out to her to catch her hand before she would touch him but remembered she couldn‘t even do that. "I didn‘t tie them up today. It looks weird right?" Of course he didn‘t mention anything that happened between him and Larry today so he just made some shit up as long as he needed to. To help her he tugged some of his hair behind his ears, just for the moment.

"I can see your mask so well!" She giggled and stood up to inspect him closely, walking around him to get the best angels. She tried tracing the lines of the mask which obviously didn't work due to her being a ghost but it still satisfied her. "I like you with your hair down. You remind me of Larry that way." She laughed quietly before settling down in front of him again. "What is behind your mask anyway. You never told me. I wonder how you look under there. You're probably really pretty! Like your name."

"You really dont want to see how i look under there. It´s quite messy but I suppose you´ve seen bad stuff before." He forced out a small chuckle and wanted to protest about the comparison she just made but swallowed the words and went to slide his fingers over the tiles, tracing the lines a couple of times. He came here to get his mind freed from any thought that didn‘t include the young girl but there he was, feeling bad for her comparing him to his best friend.

"Mummy is quite messy too and Todd said i'm not the prettiest either. If Chug is not afraid of you but of me then it cannot be worse than what Todd told me about how I look. I can't see myself well, you know? And Mummy always tells me i'm pretty so i'm sure you must be beautiful!" She wrapped her arms around her knees and tapped her feet excitedly as she stared up into the eyeslits of Sally's mask.

"You are pretty, Megan. For me it´s something different, not a lot of people know how I look like. Only Ash and Larry do, well, my dad too, but that doesn‘t count." Sal reached one hand up and traced the edge of his mask, dipping his fingers under it to feel the scars beneath it. An insecure feeling made itself present in his mind but the excitment of little Megan kept him from straight up saying `no`. "Are you really sure you want to see? You have to promise to not leave tho."

"Please show me!" She jumped back up and let out excited noises, bending over to have the best look on his face, hands pressed to her chest. "I won't leave! I'm sure you're pretty!"

"Dont tell me I haven‘t warned you..." With sightly shaky hands he reached back to loosen the straps that held his mask up and faced away from her when he lowered it, placing it on his lap but not taking his hands off of it. It took him another minute to take a small glance at her, his smile crooked and wavering.

"You look just like us!" She giggled and placed one hand half through his cheek before again dancing around him to get a look from all angles. "Are you sure that you can't see our side? You look like you could just be part of us! But you're pretty! I'm sure mommy would say the same thing." She spun around on her heals and hummed quietly before letting her fingers phase through Sally's mask as she pretty much took a seat in his legs while she tried to sit on his lap.

"By no means am I pretty but I´ll take that as something positiv for once." It relaxed him greatly to have her reacting this well and he decided for now to keep the mask off, just for the day while they were alone. His emotions out there on display was still unnerving but he could deal with it for as long as Megan was smiling and happy with it. She had become more like a little sister at times and he wished he could treat her more like it, eventhough she was nearly his size. He just couldn‘t see her as anything other than a little sister.

"This is so weird. I can see you smiling! Your mouth corners are twitching upwards!" She laughed as she 'touched his face' to make her point clear, grinning happily. "I wonder how you'd look with some make-up on. I'm sure you could pass as a girl." She tilted her head to the side before jumping up again. "Please wear a dress for me one day! And put on some make-up! I'm sure you'll look even prettier!"

"Um... not sure about that. I would have to buy that stuff and my dad would start asking questions. I dont think he´d be too happy knowing that-" Sal´s fingers twitched and tightened around the sides of his mask as if he was contemplating on covering up as his smile showed a hint of nervousness as she mentioned the subject. How badly he just wanted to say yes, to have a reason to not only please his mind but make Megan even happier with it. Seeing that bright smile the little girl wore gave his own cravings an extra push to overcome his doubts. "Ok. I´ll do it. Tomorrow after school I´ll go and buy something. Promise."

"I can't wait to see that! You promised now after all! You-", she broke off and looked into the direction of the door, smile dropping for a second before she looked back at Sally, bowed down and blew him a kiss before giggling and stepping back to her necklace that hung over the heater. "Mommy's calling me so I have to go. Thanks for keeping me company today, Sally! I'll see you tomorrow! Same time!" With the cracking of bones and an ugly sound of flesh dissolving through acid she waved and slowly melted back into the ground as a pulp of meat.

At once it was silent around him and he slowly put his mask back on. He had promised her... for once he acted against what his mind told him to do and it was a good but at the same time scary feeling. Nonetheless he was eager to get it going and treat himself good for once so he jumped to his feet, grabbed the gearboy and rushed to his room to prepare a plan on how to get money, what to get and to find an excuse to not go home with his friends.

 

"Hey, Sally?" Henry knocked on his door shortly after he had closed it, bags under his eyes and his voice sounding sleepdeprived. "I've got to tell you something. Can I come in?"

"One sec." He shuffled some things around before he kicked back, fiddling with his sweater after making sure the papers with his thoughts were properly hidden "Ok, come in! The door is unlocked"

"Alright." He opened the door and walked inside, closing it behind himself. "Um, so, are you comfortable?", he smiled awkwardly and fiddled with his hands, obviously nervous about something.

"Um, I guess? Why?" He noted his nervousness and stayed still with his back pressed up against the wall, tugging at his sleeves gently to keep them in place.

"So, you know how my work always keeps me busy and...", he bit his lip, obviously trying to avoid to say something. "So, they have been calling me and...You have to know, Sally. I'm not doing this to get away from you- Really, i'm just...you know they called..." He took a deep breath and swallowed hard trying to calm himself while his lip started twitching. From nervousness or a closeness to breaking down, he wasn't quite sure.

"..." Sal fell silent to wait for him to finish what he was trying to tell him. It didn‘t sound like anything good for him but he'd have to hear him out first before he could make that judgement. Maybe it would actually be something that would be in his favor.

"Oh what am I doing here- you're a big boy, Sally..." Taking another deep breath he looked up at Sally with glossy eyes and intertwined his hands shakily. "This morning the company called. I- I'll have to go on a business trip for the next four days. I talked with Lisa about this. I mean- I know you are fifteen and can take care of yourself but- as your father i'll just rather see you in capable hands and Lisa offered that you can stay with her and Larry while i'm gone. I know you and Larry are good friends so I beg you to forgive me for this...You still have your keys for the apartment so you can always go back up if you feel like it but please- stay with Lisa for the night at least. I want to know you safe, alright? Do you understand, Sally?"

At first he didn‘t see a problem with it but then he thought about what it actually meant to stay every second for the next four days with Larry and it made him bite his lip. Sure, he understood he had to get through with it to make his father's life easier which he seriously wanted to do but then again... "Hey, that‘s fine with me. I'll be fine with them. Don‘t you worry about me, ok?" The words left him sooner as his mind could catch up with the situation and he gave him a thumbs up. "Just make sure you dont get overworked in those days."

He looked relieved since Sally gave him that reaction and stood back up to ruffle through Sally's hair lovingly, giving him a tired but honest smile. "Thank you for understanding, Sally. I knew I could count on you." Pulling him into a very awkward hug he walked back to the door, already having halfway opened it again before turning back around. "Oh, right- I'll be gone tomorrow morning at 4am, before you'll even be awake. I'll put you some money on the counter. Please walk home with Larry and stay with them right away. You can get your things still but don't stay alone for too long, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Gotcha. Now don‘t worry and try to sleep as soon as possible so you don‘t have to show up even more sleepdeprived there." He rolled onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms, wiping some hair out of his field of view. "Really, I'm ok and still will be when you come back. I promise you that."

"Alright...So...I'll go to sleep now. Have fun with Larry over the time while i'm gone. So...good night, Sally." He glanced to the door, back to Sally and walked out, closing the door behind himself as careful he could before sneaking over to his own room.

"Yeah..." Sal kept looking at the closed door and pushed himself off of the bed to change into his sleeping clothes, removed his mask and glass eye, took a sleeping pill so he could at least fall asleep without a problem now and sat back down to finish what he was writing before his dad came to him. Once that was out of the way he threw everything off of the bed and grabbed the pillow to prepare himself to fall asleep, eyes on his alarmclock ‘till the pills kicked in.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about half past seven in the morning as someone knocked on the front door of their apartment. It was a rather hesitating knock and not quite the loudest. As no one answered he rang the ball for about two seconds before shyly pulling back again, waiting to have the door answered.

Sal groaned silently and pulled the mask down to cover his face after only getting to finish doing his half way. He was pretty much still sleepy but that wasn‘t new anyways so he dragged himself to the front door to open it, immediately going back to tying his hair once it was open.

"Ah, hey." Larry stood in the doorframe, slightly picking at the jacket he was wearing, backpack shouldered and a new little keychain hanging down from it. "My mum told me yesterday that you'll be coming over to us so I thought I'd go and get you already, like, I don't know." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "You already eaten and ready or something or you staying at home or something? You look kind of out of it-"

"Hey." Sal dropped his hands when he was done with his hair and grabbed his bag after stuffing his keys in his pocket. Gladly he'd just stay at home and fuck school to lock himself in his room to get the sleep he hadn‘t gotten due to another fucking nightmare. "I'm ok, just tired, as always. We can go now." He forced himself to go back to sounding like he usually did and hit his arm lightly when he stepped out of his home, locking the door.

"Alright, if you say so." He slowly lightened up as Sally seemed to have gotten back a bit of his usual behaviour and walked to the elevator besides Sally. He stayed pretty silent the way to school, mostly staring at the ground and fiddling with the straps of his backpack. At class he sat down at his usual place and just pulled out his books wordlessly after glancing over at Sally, ready to just doze off in class and doodle a bit in his booklet he used as a sketchbook.

He craved sleep so bad, ever since his mom died he was plagued by nightmares each night that robbed him of his well needed rest. Nothing the teacher said reached him anyways so he stared blankly at the wall ‘till he fell asleep, only waking up when his head slammed on the table after his hand got knocked away by Travis which caused him to yelp in suprize aswell as slight pain. He didn‘t care tho, he just packed his stuff together when he noticed class was already over for some time.

Larry threw a paper ball at Travis as he saw him picking on Sally again and gave him the middle finger as he walked out together with Sal and the others. "What is for lunch today at the cafeteria?", Larry just asked randomly into the round once pretty much everyone had gathered and was walking to their destination to get food.

"Whatever it is, it won‘t be anything good anyways so does it really matter?" Ash chewed lightly on the inside of her cheek as she arranged some papers that were sticking out of her books she held infront of her. Her eyes shifted over to Sally who just quietly walked besides Larry and kept his eyes on the floor, stumbling over his feet a couple of times. She let him be though since she just thought he was tired and ran a hand through her hair before smiling like she usually did.

"Chug will like it", Jacob giggled and hit Chug on the arm slightly while Todd let out a snort. "As far as i'm informed we'll be having some kind of 'Wiener schnitzel' today with chips. I'm guessing the meat will be dry and the chips mushy." "Geez, Todd. You're making me want to pass on the food already-", Larry mumbled and moved a bit closer to Sally. "Hey, Sal. Think we should try sneaking something from the kitchen that's actually good?"

"Food is food. There is no good or bad about. When it does it´s job I´m happy", Chug huffed and pulled at the straps of his backpack as he shot a mild glare in Todd´s direction when he was talking bad about their luch to try and ruin it for him. "Hm, not like they will have good stuff back there if they serve us that", Sally shrugged and turned his head to look up at him with tired eyes but at least this mood had seemed to lighten somewhat since he got a short nap.

Todd winked at Chug smugly and walked past everyone to be the first to get into the cafeteria. "Ahhhh, don't remind me that there's nothing better here anyway..." Larry huffed and threw his arms over Sally's shoulders from behind, letting himself be half dragged by Sally. "My hope is fading-" He whined, eyes half lidded. "Come on, Larry. Sally can barely walk." Jacob walked up from the side and nudged Larry to make him let go of Sal who had already seemed like collapsing without Larry's weight hanging on him.

"Yo, Todd! Wait up!", Chug yelled after him before he sort of ´sprinted´ to catch up with him. Sally groaned in protest as the extra weight made his legs feel weaker than they already had but he reached up to hold him slightly, giving them an excausted but honest chuckle. "It´s fine. He needs some comfort from having been dissapointed by Kim for the millionth time when it comes to lunch." Also he loved the closeness eventhough it was kinda awkward, yet plesant and he didn‘t want the warmth to dissapear. Ash eyed them and shook her head. "You´ll kill him like that some day, Larry. We still need him too, dont be selfish and share"

"Exactlyyyyy..." Larry whined but reluctantly moved away from Sally a little, now only having one arm around his shoulders anymore, kind of leaning onto him while walking, sleepily giving off fake snoring sounds. Jacob sighed at his behaviour and poked Sally's mask. "You seriously should tell him off a bit more, Sal." Jacob smiled a little awkwardly before walking over to Todd who already had food and was sitting to sit down next to him without getting himself food.

Sally‘s smiled faintly and dropped his arms before pressing up into his side, whining a quiet muffled answer to Jacob "Hnnnnn nahhhh. I´ll just use him as a replacement for the table, way more comfortable." It actually made him wanting to dose of right there and then and he really didn‘t give a shit if it really happend, the itself slowly widening grin was covered after all and no one knew what was going on under his mask so whatever. Chug went to sit down next to Jacob after getting a more than average sized portion and ignored the others while he got occupied with something else. "Ok I get it. Do you need me to get you something while you take your beautysleep or are you going to stop clinging to each other and come with me?" Ash put her books down on the table the others had taken a seat and currently had her hands on her waist to await an answer from either one of them.

"What?" Larry looked up sleepily and shook his head to get rid of the drowsiness. "Why come with you? What do you need?" He yawned big time, wiping tears out of the corners of his eyes before hesitatingly pulling away from Sally to stand up, hands in his pockets.

"Wow, what would you do without anyones help... I wanna get something to eat. The food might taste like shit but I´m still hungry annnnnd you will come with me now." Giggling she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along with her over to Kim. Displeased about the change of events, Sally crossed his arms and rested his chin on top of them as he watched them. Again it felt like something was ripped from him that made him lose his happy attitude, this time Ash was to blame and despite the doubts he had about himself he surely felt more annoyed over her.

"Alright, alright..." He let himself be dragged along unwillingly but only sighed and got his own food while he was at it, taking not as much as he usually would since he didn't feel particularly hungry. Todd was kinda desecting the food on his plate as if he was studying it, only occasionally eating while mostly just poking around in it before nudging Sally with his knife. "Aren't you gonna get some food too?" He pushed his glasses up before taking another bite after ages of poking while Jacob just gave Chug some chocolate bars that had been originally for him to eat but he apparently didn't want.

"Not hungry", he said without moving much from his position besides going back to closing his eyes. "It isn‘t really good if you eat nothing... you can have some of my lunch." Ash nudged her tray closer to Sally with a friendly smile and waited for a reaction from her friend. There was no reaction to the gesture, only another mumbled: "Not hungry." "I´d take whatever you were offering him if he doesn‘t want it", Chug threw in while he munched on some fries before taking a bite off of the chocolate bar.

"Dude. Eat." Larry sat down next to Sally to his other side and nudged him before pushing his arms off the table to move his tray more over to him and poking his mask. "Eat or i'll feed you." Todd had just aggreeingly nodded to what Ash had said while Jacob was awkwardly looking off to the side before excusing himself from the toilet, kind of holding his stomach a little but smiling. "Don't give anything to Chug. He's too fat anyway", Todd threw in nonchalantly while he scraped some breading off his meat.

"Hey i´m really not hungry. Keep it for yourself." Sighing he sat up and tried pushing the tray back over to his friend. He really didn‘t want to argue but also not be selfish and take it away from him ‚cause he actually was quite hungry since his breakfast had just consisted out of a glass of water and pills. Ash watched after Jacob in slight consern when she saw him holding his stomach but just blamed it on the food and atmosphere of the stuffy room while pulling her tray back and going to start a conversation with Todd about what he was doing and that she rather had her food to herself.

Larry raised an eyebrow but sighed and started eating. "My mum cooked today for once. If you're not gonna eat here, at least eat once we're at home." He eyed Sally out of the corner while cringing at the taste of the food. He couldn't deny that a mixture of annoyance and worry bubbled up inside him but he suppressed it and rather snatched a chocolate bar from Chug. He just needed the sugar.

"Oh ,um, I am not directly going home with you. I need to get something before that so I´d be back like an hour later..I hope that‘s not too big of a problem." Sally sounded almost apologetic about it eventhough there was no reason to be sorry about anything. A bit hesitant he reached out to grab a fry so he had something to keep his stomach from acting up but kept his eyes casted downwards to avoid any eyecontact.

Larry raised an eybrow but didn't question it further, only pushed his tray more to Sally again after he had taken something from his plate. "Alright, we got a microwave so it'll work. I'll tell mum you'll be there later. Just don't run away, alright?" He said the last part teasingly and chuckled at it kinda fake before going back to silently eating like the rest to pass the time until they needed to be back in class.

He forced a small laugh himself before going to silently eating a few fries as he waited for their break to be over already. It didn‘t end there, during their last lessons his eyes were pretty much glued to the clock and as soon as the bell rang he grabbed his stuff, running out of the room like he had a race to win. That earned him weird looks from everyone he passed but he didn‘t care, he wanted to just get his dress for Megan.

 

Larry looked after him confused before walking over to Ash since they were supposed to meet up anyway. Jacob looked pretty pale as Sally passed him. He had been missing for a whole lesson before appearing again, quiet, pale and sickly. Todd was already gone anyway since he had wanted to meet up with his boyfriend. The teacher was yelling after him since Sally had run out of the room before even getting to know their homework but Sally didn't hear that anymore since he was too far gone already.

Confused to no believes, Ash watched him run out of the room before turning to Larry to give him a questioning look. "Is he ok? I don‘t think I've ever seen him escape class like that". Chug just didn‘t care too much. Sure, he was worried too but his worry was only minimal. Travis snorted and smirked with a despising glimmer in his eyes. "The fucking faggot must be really sick of you fucks when he bails like that." He hadn‘t really thought about anything when he ran out, he supposed it was just to make sure no one could follow him and catch him by what he was about to do. Sure, it wasn‘t illegal but questions would surely come when they'd know the truth.

"I've no idea. He's been kind of out of it for a while now to be honest but really, I wish i'd knew myself what's gotten into him." Larry shook his head and just shouldered his backpack a bit more comfortably and sighed, looking off to the side silently until Travis opened his mouth. He was about to say something as Jacob exploded and punched Travis hard in the face. "Shut the fuck up for once!" His eyes were glossy as he glared down at him. 

"Oh.. Have you tried talking to him about it? You are closest with him after all." She spun around and glared down at Travis before Jacob came in to punch him down to the ground. Groaning in pain he held his face and glared at Jacob with an annoyed grunt "What do you care? Trying to get him sucking your dick or something? Maybe try that when he is actually around then." After muttering those words he grabbed his backpack and shrugged off the angry group before leaving.

As Jacob looked back up he was sniffling and crying. Looking at his own hand disgusted he mumbled a quiet 'sorry' and ran away. "I haven't..." Larry was too baffled to speak clearly, looking after Jacob with wide eyes. He didn't know what to feel at what had just happened, he only knew that his anger had kind of evaporated.

Ash got even more confused by everything that happend and just placed her hand on Larry's shoulder to guide him outside. "...We should get going. Let's try and talk to him once he is back, maybe he'd open up to us alone without others around." She kept her hand on him ‘till he'd tell her off and hoped it seemed comforting, in her head she already tried thinking of a topic to get his mind off of things.

"Maybe...", Larry sighed and snuggled into her touch, trying to calm himself a little. It kind of worked though not as good as he hoped it would. "Not only Sally, Jacob's been acting weird too, like, is something going on or so? Is everyone going crazy now?" He huffed and rubbed his temples. "Everything's just been so weird the past days…"

"I have no idea.. I'm worried too but they will have to talk to us so we can help them." She sighed and slipped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer while flashing him a smile. They didn‘t need more worries in their life right now so she wanted him in a good mood ‘till they had to be confronted with problems again. "We need to get your mind off of anything that gets you stressed so let's change the subject, hm?"

"I- guess?" He stared off to the side awkwardly and fiddled with the straps of his backpack. Around his wrist were Sally's hairbands from yesterday with which he now played a little too while they entered the Addison's house. He was waiting for her to talk, lips pressed shut.

"Thats better!" She patted his shoulder and followed him to his home or rather lead him there like she had done all the way there already. Thinking about it for a moment she slumped down on the couch and crossed her legs. "Anything new you drew the past days?"

"I-", he was about to answer with a yes but then remembered that pretty much all he had drawn the past days was Sally or something that belonged to him so he quietly shook his head and sat down on the ground. "Not really to be honest." He was kind of anxiously sitting there, mind not going off Sally to a point where he could feel a headache hammering so he rested his head on one hand to watch her. "You wanted to teach me to draw masks."

"What a shame, please tell me tho whenever you got something new. I'd love to see your stuff more often." Ash looked kinda dissapointed for a brief second but grabbed her bag and put it on her lap, shuffling through it to pull out her sketchbook and some pencils. "But yes I did and I will do that." He looked not really there and rather fidgety but for now she chose to gloss over that fact and slide down on the ground next to him.

"Will do." He flinched at first when she came close but slowly got up to get his own sketchbook and a pen before sitting back down close to her as comfortable he could to look over her shoulder and watch her sketch. "So, how do I start best?" He instinctively used the hairbands he got to put his hair up into a pony tail as it fell into his face, bothering his view. It was a messy ponytail since he didn't bother to do it right but still pretty much his first time for a long while to have one.

Ash gasped in awe as she looked up once she had drawn the base and explained what she was going to do next, her smile widening. "Since when do you keep your hair like that and why do I only get to see that now after so many years?" Fake glaring she kept eyeing him ‘till she had gotten an answer.

" Oh, it's really nothing. My hair's just been bothering me." He looked away a bit embarrassed at the praise so instead he focused on trying to recreate what she had done on her own sketchbook. He got a bit frustrated though since his lines weren't as clean as hers and he kind of failed the eyeslit. He shyly tucked a loose hairstrand behind his ear kind of half leaning onto her to have the best look on her sketch and be comfortable.

"It's nothing? When I asked you before you didn‘t want to do it and now you act like it's casual." Rolling her eyes she moved so she could show him better how to do certain things, glancing up every now and then. Meanwhile Sally had rushed home just as fast as he had bailed from school and had another bag tugged under his arm when he made his way to Larry's home to drop the bag with his meds and other things off there. After briefly scanning the room he went to open the door to Larry's room so he could just dump it down there but stopped when he saw Ash and Larry pretty much sitting cuddled up there and drawing, he also noted how he was wearing his hair up around her, just like she had always wanted it from him and apparently had always gotten it before him. Or so he guessed.

"I mean, yeah, i guess it just kind of happened." He tried to avoid her question as best he could as he was pretty much half lying atop her to be best comfortable while sketching a pretty bland but intruiging mask. He looked up though as he heard the door being opened and quickly shot up from being this close to Ash since he somehow felt uncomfortable in Sally's presence to be like this. He ran one hand through his hair embarrassed, loosening a few more strands. "Hey, Sal. Back already man?"

Sally silently dropped his bag and shrugged before turning to leave again. It made his heart drop to have to walk in to something like that. Really, the only thing that would have been worse to walk into was having to see him fucking her into the floor. That would have probably followed anyways... he mentally slapped himself as he continued that thought and rather stumbled up to the elevator, clutching his backpack tightly in front of his chest. Why did it have to hurt so much? Why was he so jealous of Ash? Why did every time Larry crossed his mind make him feel happy and sad at the same time? The fact that he had to go back there some time later didn‘t make matters better. The weird behaviour left Ashley stunned and fiddle with the pencil in her hand. Maybe she shouldn‘t be here now when Sally suddenly felt so uncomfortable around her but she was just too worried to leave and put her sketchbook aside to get up as well. "... I don‘t think he is comfortable with me being here."

"You think so? I actually think he's uncomfortable being around me..." Larry pulled his knees to his chest and put the sketchbook away. His heart had sunk as Sally hadn't even answered but only rushed out the instant he had seen them. He had seen HIM. "Whenever he sees me he starts acting really distant, I don't know..." Larry took a deep breath to not let his emotions overwhelm him while he spoke, again trying to not look into Ash's direction too much. He started fiddling with his ponytail, running his fingers through it, loosening it until it was barely even to be called a ponytail anymore. Tapping his pen against his sketchbook he doodled a few lines absent mindedly before crossing everything out and just pressing down on the paper to blacken a whole area.

"What are you even talking about? Why would he be uncomfortable around you? At lunch you two were almost falling asleep in each others arms. I really wouldn‘t call that him not wanting to be around you." She tried her best to sound encouraging and placed her hands on his shoulders after she had moved to sit in front of him. "Whatever he is troubled with, it can‘t be you." Sal‘s chest was aching and his mind got filled up with even more questions he didn‘t have answers for; Selfhatred over how much of a fucking idiot he was for being so selfish and a fucking horrible friend. Sally had sat down in the bathroom and kept looking at what he had bought, obviously uncertain if he should still go through with it but eventually got up to change into the black and blue dress with matching tights and awkwardly put on makeup. He took a moment to look at himself in the broken mirror and forced a little smile before turning the gearboy on to call Megan.

Larry let out an embarrassed noise and curled up on himself to hide that his face heated up thinking back at it. "Sorry, Ash- Thanks for taking your time today...but can we keep doing this some other time?" His words came out mumbled and muffled since he was still hiding his face, biting his lip in a futile attempt to cope with anything. He twitched as she touched him and unconsiously slightly wriggled out of her grip, only pressing his face closer into his knees. Up in apartment 504 nothing was moving eventhough Sal had activated the gearboy. No shuffling, no noises, no one creeping out of the ground. No sign of life from Megan.

Following Larry's words there was a pause in Ashley's actions before she nodded understanding and packed her things up. "If you need me, you know where to find me, ok?" After throwing one last concerned glance in his direction she left his room, heading outside. The minutes ticked away in which Sally waited for her to show up but nothing happend, Megan wouldn‘t show up. He was alone there, standing there wearing women's clothes and feeling ready to giving up on keeping his thoughts to himself as well as his emotions bottled up. The first thing he grabbed was his mask when he had taken a seat again on the cold floor, pulling out the notepad on which he kept writing everything that had been bothering for years now. Not even two sentences in on spilling his thoughts on the paper the first tears dripped onto the seats, smearing the ink. He was so tired of acting, so tired of trying just to fail in the end. He knew what was wrong with him, he had used his fathers computer too many times to search what his feelings meant and up on that there were those feelings he got around his best friend, sending shivers down his spine when they were too close, leaving him staying up at night to question himself... Suddenly a pityful laugh escaped him as more tears joined the ones that were dried on the paper. Who was he even kidding anymore when he said he didn‘t know what was wrong? He knew exactly why he felt all those emotions but no one was ever allowed to know so he kept playing clueless to mask everything up that others couldn‘t understand like he did.

A cold breeze went through the room as under loud cracking Megan did slowly form after taking her time for this long. Before she even had taken full form sniffling echoed through the room. Her dead eyes were streaming tears, her lower lip twitching as she tried to suppress the noises from coming out. Her nose was running, hence the sniffling, her breathing uneven and choked as she clung into her dress, hair messier than ever, gaze fixed on Sally. "I'm sorry-" Her voice was faint, barely more than a whisper, broken by sobbing and sniffling as she stood frozen, blocked by guilt before running up to him to phase through his arms in a futile attempt to hug him. Instead she just stood there, unable to speak, unable to move. She felt guilty for what she had done. It was her fault he was crying, right? It was her fault. Hers alone. She didn't want to be at fault. She had always been at fault. She only wanted to do right, be correct. And again she had failed. "I'm sorry, Sally-" Her knees felt like giving up on her weight as she wrinkled her dress further as she pulled on it, clawing as if it was the only thing keeping her left alive.

Eventhough he knew it was too late to try and act as if was nothing wrong he shut the notepad and frantically wiped the tears away. "Nothing to be sorry about. Everything is fine! You did nothing wrong." His voice was clearly shaking from still silently crying under his mask. Guilt ate at him when he had to see her crying due to him thinking he was alone and letting his emotions out for once. He reached out to hear as if to return the hug but knew there was no point. He didn‘t want this, not her, not anyone. She was seven, he couldn‘t spill out his depressing thoughts of suicide and cutting to a seven year old so he went back to what he had done for ten years, smiling and saying that the world was just fine. "I was just upset ‚cause I thought something happened to you but now that you are here everything is ok! I don‘t have to be upset anymore."

"No- I-", she sobbed and broke out into full-blown crying, letting herself fall onto her knees in front of him, reaching out for his hands though she knew she couldn't touch him. "I was only trying to play a little trick on you I- I took it too far- I made you cry- I- I'm so sorry-" Her words were barely audible through her loud crying. She was obviously guilty and she couldn't even touch him. Her hands were phasing through his as she desperately tried to touch him. She wanted to be pulled into a hug by him, told everything was okay but she knew it wasn't.

"It's really not your fault, Megan. Please stop crying..." The harder she cried the more he went back to showing his own sadness and looked off to the side. When it came to comforting someone that was upset over him he never knew how to react ‚cause frankly, it never happend before. He couldn‘t deal with this, he didn‘t want to deal with this, he didn‘t know HOW to deal with THIS. "I... I'm really sorry I made you this upset but please, this won‘t make matters better for either of us. Maybe you should go and see your mom. I'm sure she can cheer you back up."

"No!" She looked back up at him and only slowly grew quieter again. "No- I don't want to-" She was broken off by hiccups and frantically wiped at her face to dry her tears, a determined expression on her face. "After all you went through so much trouble because of me-" Sniffling she wiped her nose with her sleeve and gave him the faintest of smiles. Her hand was still resting in his, just to give herself the feeling she was right there with him. Jumping up she was still slightly trembling, tears still slightly dropping so she wiped her face again with her sleeve. "I'm sorry for crying- I'll stop now." She slowly calmed a little, her smile turning a little more honest. "Can you stand up? I want to see your dress…"

Seeing her calming down took at least some worries off of himself and gave her a small smile when he pulled his mask off to show his now ruined makeup. "It's ok to cry, everyone cries." With that words he got back to his feet and smoothed down the dress before twirling around for her. "But now, let's talk about what we came here for. What do you think?"

She giggled quietly as he spun around and ran around him to see every single part of his dress. "It's a beautiful dress!" She grinned, tears by now dried, only quietly still sniffling now. Stopping in front of him to look at his face she tilted her head to the side and did a thoughtful face before lighting up like she had an idea. "I know something! Wash off a bit of the smudged mascara and open your hair please! Can you show me the makeup you got with you? I can't touch it after all. Oh and take up my necklace, alright?"

For the time being he felt somewhat better for as long as she did fine and immediately went to pick up the bag to lay out all of the makeup as well as a bottle of makeup remover to fix up what he fucked up. "What have you planned? I dont think you could do it better sadly." Opening up his hair he took a step away from the sink and put her necklace on, tying the hairbands around his wrists.

"No, I just remembered something from mommy." She giggled and looked over the makeup palette. Pointing to two diferent colours she made a few motions on her own face where he was supposed to put it on. "Can you move your hair to one side? Oh and mommy showed me a trick for lipstick!" She gestured for the lipstick and pursed her lips to show him how he was supposed to do it before taking a few steps back to watch him doing it have a good look at him.

He watched her demostrating what he was supposed to do and then first picked up the various items she pointed at to recreate what she showed him. With little difficulty he managed to do as she said and even seemed somewhat proud of himself when it came out ok. With a happy smiled he tugged a few strands of hair behind his ear to show of more of the side of his face that didn‘t get ripped off. "Like this?"

"Yes!" She jumped up and down excitedly, clapping her hands together. "You know what? You can have my necklace. I can't wear it anymore anyway and you look beautiful! I'm guessing you don't have necklaces anyway, right? Just don't lose it and be careful 'cause it means a lot to me. But you can have it!" She smiled at him happily, going over from jumping to rocking on her heels, moving a bit of hair out of her face since she was feeling better now and smoothing down her dress a little.

"Are you sure you want to give it to me? I know it's special to you after all, I know what it means.." Sal carefully reached up to trace the cross that hung around his neck, giving her an anxious look. It sure was a nice gesture but he was afraid he'd lose it on accident somewhere and upset her with it. Sighing he gave her a little smile. "I mean.. thanks. I highly apprecciate it."

"Don't worry. I know you'll take care of it!", she hummed and rocked her hips in a silent rythm before looking over to the door. "Mommy has come to tell me goodnight. Goodnight Sally! You should run around like that more often. You're pretty!" With that she gave him the biggest smile and 'gave him a hug' before disappearing like she always did.

Before she dissapeared he waved her goodbye and stood there a while longer to admire himself. He really looked somewhat like a woman and it didn‘t feel too bad if he had to admit it. Anyways, he needed to change out of it again when he would leave so he already started removing the makeup before stuffing the dress away and taking his usual clothes to throw them on. Once he was done he checked the mirror one last time, put the mask on his face and made his way back down to where he would have to spend his night.

Larry was pretty much already anxiously waiting for him, his eyes kind of red and slightly puffy but not too much to be immediately noticeable. "Hey, Sal? You back now?" He was already standing in the hallway of their apartment, only wearing a baggy tanktop and shorts for sleeping. His hair was messy and scruffy while he again had the two hairbands around his wrist, sketchbook and pencil in hand too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW cutting, extreme bullying, promotion of suicide, extreme homophobia

"Yeah... sorry I ran off before." His voice was kinda getting more quiet as he eyed him behind the mask and bit his lip to stay focused and went to dump his backpack next to the bag he brought before. After that he just kicked his shoes off and sat down on the ground, eyes still on the taller boy. "Have you been waiting for me or something?..You need me for anything?"

"Oh, no, i was just- kinda worried, you know? You're my best bud after all." He scratched the back of his neck before sitting down on the bed awkwardly fiddling with his hands. "You know I just wanted to tell you that before- That was nothing, alright? It wasn't what it might have seemed like we were just sketching and I kind of got lost in it-" He muddled a little nervously and kind of looked everywhere just mostly not at Sally. Why was he so intent on telling him that they hadn't been making out when it was obvious they hadn't? What did he want to clear up? And for who? The pen spun around between his fingers for distraction while his other hand was flipping through the pages of his book though he wasn't even looking at them.

Sally twiddled with his thumbs and tried keeping his eyes up on him to not make it too obvious he didn‘t really want to talk about it. The explaination seemed more like an excuse and really he felt more hurt by it than anything else. "Ah.. well... if you say so. Even if it wasn‘t it shouldn‘t be anything you have to justify. If you two were dating that‘d be fine. I'd be happy for you..." His eyes casted down the longer he spoke and pretty obviously didn‘t sound too happy about where his mind was leading him again. Rubbing the back of his neck he reached into his bag and pulled out some different clothes just so he could do anything else but look at him.

"No! No, it wasn't anything like that-" He shook his head and waved his hands around dismissively. "We were just sketching. Really!" He frantically flipped the sketchbook pages until he found the sketch he had done before and showed it over to Sally. "I'm learning, aren't I? Maybe i'll really get your mask right next time." The subject made him feel really uncomfortable so he rather changed it up a little, his voice unsure. "Oh and also I put the mattress down on the ground but we can also switch or you sleep in my bed or something, I didn't really know where you wanted to sleep…"

"I know you are getting thaught by her. Sorry I assumed something..." His hands clawed into the fabric of his sweatpants, eyes casted to the side before he found enough confidence to look him in the eyes. It really took him all his power to not just run out of there again and so he awkwardly shuffled around. "I will sleep on the ground I guess but could you maybe .. turn around for a sec? I just need to ..change.. also just don‘t get too grossed out by me not sleeping with my mask on, it's really hard to breathe if I keep it on.."

"Oh, no, alright-" He was nearly a little too quick to turn around, his legs pressed together in an uncomfortable position but he really wasn't ready to see Sally half naked. Well he kinda did in sports classes but really, just the thought had his head spinning. "Dude, i've seen you without mask. You know I won't be disgusted or anything." Quietly he added a barely audable: "You're actually looking real good rather…"

"I guess so. I just wanted to warn you I suppose.." His second remark was unnoticed by him not only due to the silence of his words but also of the embarrassment of having his back to him while he changed with the possibility of him turning around to watch him. Swallowing the sickening feeling of fear he changed his jeans with the sweatpants and removed his mask aswell as his glass eye. "You can turn around again..", he silently muttered after throwing in a pill to help him sleep.

Larry still took a few more minutes before he was completely sure it was alright to do so before turning around and lying down, pulling the covers over half of his body, the other half kept exposed to the cold of the air. "Alright then, I guess, goodnight? Or do you, um, need to talk or something?-" He was kind of trying to keep on on Ash's idea of asking about what was wrong with Sally though he was too awkward to ask directly.

Eventhough Larry said he wasn‘t bothered by his appearance he kept his back to him and ruffled his hair to have it hanging down into his face once he had laid down. "Need to talk? What do you mean? I don‘t have a problem to talk if you'd want to." It might have seemed rude to talk like that but that was how he felt more comfortable.

"Um, you know, i've just been kind off feeling that- you know..." He wasn't sure what to say and how so he just broke off and paused a lot, hesitating to actually ask. If he was honest, he didn't want to know the answer to why he avoided him. Shaking his head he just put out the lights and turned around so his back was to Sally. "Sorry, nevermind, it's nothing- Goodnight, Sal..." Clawing into his pillow he cursed himself for not having the courage to ask what was wrong. He was the fucking worst.

"Oh.. ok? Goodnight,Larry..." Sal pushed his face into the pillow and took a deep breath before closing his eyes to let the meds do their work. It didn‘t take long to fall asleep but nearly an hour later he got violently woken up by the same nightmare he had for days. His pillow was stained by tears, his breath uneven, shaking hands desperatly clawing into his arms to keep himself calm. Everything had just gotten worse the more his mental health had to suffer. He needed help, he needed someone that could show him he was ok. Anxiously he turned to face Larry to see if he was still awake and could maybe just talk to him for a while to calm him but unfortunately he was already sleeping. As more tears shot to his eyes there was only one option he had... shaking he pushed himself up to climb into bed with him, wrapping his arms tightly around him after pressing his face into his back to try and get some more sleep. Actually it helped him to be able to find sleep again after some time.

In his sleep Larry first took his hand before after a while turning around so he faced Sally. He layed one arm around Sally, his forehead close to being pressed to Sally's as he curled up a little to have it more comfortable. Since he was fast asleep he didn't know what he was doing. He was dreaming something sweet, the warmth of Sally calming, the source of him having a pretty sweet dream that undeniably was about him. Probably his scent that influenced it. Due to it being so comfortable Larry woke up way too late. The first class had already started when he opened his eyes. He blinked and yawned, taking a few moments until he realized anything around him. As he did though he froze up, eyes not sure if they should focus on Sally's eyes, his lips, his breath maybe? He burnt up as he didn't dare to move, watching Sally sleep, adjusting his breathing rythm to his while his eyes were wide open as if to be able to take in everything. He didn't even pull his arm back to not wake him up. Not to deny that he rather enjoyed having his arm around him though.

Oblivious to anything going on around him he whined quietly while he pressed his body up tighter to his. It was too nice to ruin this moment and go back to feeling empty. Undeniably the feeling of his best friend's body beside his was making it so much easier to relax than any pills could ever do. Unfortunately it didn‘t last for much longer when his mind kicked him awake, tiredly blinking ‘till his eye focused enough to make out what was going on. At once his eyes widend and he fell off the bed with how fast he jumped back, face burning up in a bright blush. "Oh god.. I'm so sorry for that-" He couldn‘t even look up anymore, shame washing over him just by imagining what he must be thinking about him now. Biting his tongue he turned his back to him and reached for his mask and eye to fix that up so he could hide again.

"Hey, you okay??" Larry crawled up to the end of the bed, worriedly watching Sally whose face he now couldn't see no more. "I mean- no need to apologize, I don't mind..." His brain added a silent "Please keep doing that" at which he clawed into his head to quiet his thoughts. "You alright, bud? Something happen the night?" Slowly letting go of himself he kicked the covers aside but stayed lying down, half his limbs hanging off the bed as he watched him.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine" He was way to embarrassed to face him again so he kept facing away from him, his hands clawing into his hair when he tried fixing it. "I just had a bad night... I kinda panicked so I thought being close to you helps." Now that his face was hidden he found some comfidence to at least glance at him while he talked, hand playing with his hair. Not to mention that thinking about having stayed all night cuddled up to his crush left him with his heart beating out of his chest.

"Oh, I see...", Larry stood up and walked over to the other one. "I mean, if it helps, keep doing it, I don't mind", he mumbled, kind of heating up as he said it, growing quieter the longer he spoke. "I just hope you're better now-", he added quietly before giving him a kind of awkward hug and quickly jumping up to walk over to his closet and change into some other clothes for school. As much as he loved it, he couldn't bear to be this close to Sally. It had him all tingly and fuzzy until he literally couldn't think straight anymore.

Carefully he turned his head when he left his side to watch him getting changed, taking in a shaky inhale before he had to look away to not get too worked up or invade his privacy further. Sal couldn‘t even bring himself to give him an answer to what he had said. He needed to change as well after all so he quickly threw on a new sweater and new jeans, picking up his backpack to hug it tightly in an attempt to calm himself down. It took him long enough to accept that he was into his friend but now sitting with his back to him while he got changed was a whole new level of making it clear for him that he was really wanting him bad.

Larry was taking his time to put on some jeans with different chains on it and a grey top over which he threw a black jacket that seemed to be half torn with patches of his favourite metal bands all over it, Sanity's fall right up front. Yawning and stretching he was just about to take up his backpack and walk over to the kitchen to make himself and Sally some breakfast as he saw the time. Slightly panicking he uttered a 'fuck' and threw the backpack over his shoulders before taking a hold of Sally's hand to pull him up and after him into the kitchen to just grab some toast without anything on it so they had at least something to eat. "We're way too late! Mrs. Packerton will kill us!"

With a yelp he grabbed tightly onto his hand and threw his backpack over his shoulder, eyes casted to the ground. It wasn‘t like it was anything bad to get dragged along but it also sent his mind into only focusing on that they were pretty much holding hands the entire time he got dragged over to school. It took him a while to register the piece of toast that was pressed into his hand before they even left the appartment. Nibbling on it he stared at his feet to not trip on accident and embarrass himself further.

He just immediately slammed the door of the classroom open to storm inside, still holding Sally's hand. "Sorry we're too late! We overslept!" Stuffing the last bit of toast in his mouth he was about to walk to his seat as he realized that he was kind of still holding hands with Sally. Quickly letting go of him he mumbled a 'sorry', his face burning up due to embarrassment and shyness as he quickly ruffled through his hair so it fell in his face so that no one could see the dark blush that had secretely crept up his face while he walked to his seat, let his backpack fall to the ground side of his table, pulled out his stuff and rested his head on the it, hiding in the crook of his arms while mumbling quiet, incoherent stuff.

Sally hadn‘t looked up ever since they left their home and now wasn‘t any different, stuffing his hands in his pockets he dragged himself to his seat. His head hurt from trying to comprehend what was going on but he had to focus on the lesson for once, not ‘cause he wanted but ‘cause he needed to calm himself. Just when he was about to pull his notebook from his backpack he stopped dead in his track, eyes wide. He forgot to put the dress somewhere. He accidently took it with himself. When he looked up if anyone saw of couse Travis was glaring at him with a knowing smirk, making him freeze up before quickly zipping up his backpack again to hide it.

Larry was pretty much just sleeping through the classes until lunch time, quiet and absent minded. He got called out by the teachers more than one time for drawing, writing something not class related and/ or sleeping in class for which until lunch time he had gotten at least two extra assignments to do due to his behaviour. He just shrugged it off though and walked to his group tiredly after having just woken up again. Todd gave him a weird, indescripable look at which he decided to fully ignore him and just walk past them before stupid questions would arise. Jacob looked over to Sally, then to Larry, a worried and confused look on his face for just a few seconds before he turned around and walked with Chug, sticking to him as he pretty much always did.

Before anyone could start talking about their entrance to class today he mumbled a quick excuse that he had to go to the bathroom and would meet them later in the cafeteria. Quickly stumbling over to the bathroom he shut the door behind himself before he exhaled in a verbal attempt to make up a plan on what to do now, not like it would help but he needed to try at east. Just as he somewhat felt like he could figure out how to pursue the door swung open again and Travis stepped inside with a shiteating grin. "Well, well, well.." He began and got uncomfortably close to the smaller boy. "Look who we have here. The little faggot that couldn‘t come to class on time cause he needed to make out with his boyfriend." Sal avoided his eyes with a groan, trying to act tough. "Come on, Travis. We both know you are just jealous." "So you actually did come late ‘cause of that?! Oh my god you really are just some gay confused kid, aren‘t you? But let me guess.. he ain‘t into dudes, hm? Thats why you got that dress, ‘cause the only way he could even bother loving you is ‘cause you look like a fucking bitch." Gritting his teeth he went to grab Sal's backpack and threw the dress at him laughing. "Come on then! Put it on and be what you pretend to be to get at least some apprecciation from others! You probably even just do it ‘cause your poor ass needs money, a fucking pathetic slut." Biting his lip he clutched the fabric of the dress that he kept tightly pressed to his chest ‘till his shoulders were grabbed, chin tilted up so his eyes met Travis'. "Let me tell you what. Wearing a dress won‘t make your hideous appearance any better. I doubt your mom even wanted you and your dad just keeps you around for child support. The favour you could do everyone in the world is kill yourself, no one will ever want to have you around. The only reason you have friends is ‘cause they pity you or use you to their advantages." Slamming him up against the wall, Travis kicked him in the stomach and pulled his mask off to see his face. "So fucking ugly. I think I have the perfect gift for you." After throwing the mask to the ground he reached into his pocket and kicked him in the knee to make him drop to the ground, dropping a pocketknife in his lap. "Here. Do the world a favour and don‘t even live longer than nessecary anymore. Not like it hasn‘t been too long already anyways." With a proud look Travis turned around to leave Sally there alone, heading to get some food. Once he had left it was quiet, his eyes casted down on the 'present' he had gotten while the others words kept repeating themselves. Surely he wasnt right but.. what if he actually was? Life really would be better without him, that he thought himself anyways... Flipping open the knife he ripped his sleeves back to slice fresh cuts into his skin next to his many scars he had inflicted on himself over the years of his childhood. Pathetic, unwanted, disgusting, sick... he heard it countless of times, too often had he told them himself or got told by others about how sick he was. They were always right. He was right. He was not worth it, he didn‘t deserve surviving while his mother paid with her life. Tears shot to his eyes as he suddenly looked down at his bloody arms and couldn‘t think anything else than that he deserved the pain. Reaching up to the sink he painted the white porceline a bright red as he went to grab some tissues to wrap his arms in them but bled right through. Stuffing up his belongings he put his mask back on and looked down at himself and the floor, both covered in drops of blood. What did it even matter anymore? As if anyone would care. Picking up his backpack he dragged himself over to the cafeteria, head hung in shame. He just wanted to dissapear, to cry away all the pain that had haunted him for so many years, to finally be loved and cared about…

Jacob was the first that saw Sally since he was stumbling out of the cafeteria, his face a mask of pain as he clutched his stomach, one hand in front of his mouth, giving off gagging noises and taking deep breaths once he was out of the cafeteria and leaning against the wall. Glancing over to Sally through tears he immediately ran over to him as he saw him feeling bad just like he did himself and stopped in front of him, speaking through his hand that he hadn't clutched this close to his mouth anymore so Sally could understand him better. A strong smell of iron was given off from Sally which concerned him greatly so he slowly removed his hand from his mouth to rather grip into his stomach more, his hands shaking and trembling. "Dude, you need to talk?", he pressed out through his teeth, flashing him the faintest of smiles that was still honest though. "Or, well, like, can I talk to you? It's not the best of times, i know, but I need to go to the bathroom anyway..." Suppressing his gagging noises he took deeper breaths as he could feel his stomach turning and twisting more, his hands trembling to be shoved down his throat so he could get rid of anything in his stomach.

Sally crossed his arms over his chest as he looked him up and down, giving out a small pityful laugh when he asked him if he wanted to talk. "Go to the bathroom. Later we can talk.. maybe". He didn‘t want to have this conversation so he just pushed past him to enter the cafeteria. It wasn‘t the best idea to go there to be around so many people but he needed to be around his friends, be around Larry. Swallowing his tears he stumbled over to the table his friends sat on and threw his backpack on the ground before shyly tapping Larry's shoulder to make him turn to face him.

Jacob nodded and gave him a supportive nudge before walking past him. "I'll wait for you after class..." Larry immediately whipped his head around and faced Sally, jumping up to pull him into a hug and ruffle through his hair. "Dude, I- we've been missing you! Where you been?" Since there was the smell of food all around them and he wasn't really concentrating Larry didn't really smell the blood. Well, he did, but he didn't think anything by it. 

Insted of saying anything Sally's breath became shaky the longer he stared at him before eventually climbing on his lap and hiding his face in his neck. He couldn‘t hold it back anymore, only twitched slightly as he broke down in his arms and silently begged for him to not push him away. Not even the people around them bothered him anymore ‘cause of things were really not going to be better soon he wouldn‘t make it for much longer and would finally give up anyways.

Larry was completely baffled by the action and needed a moment before he put his arms around the other and pulled him close, calmingly moving his hand along his back. "Should we get out of here...?", he whispered, his face hidden in the others hair as he tried to cuddle him as securely as possible as if he was trying to keep him safe and secure from all evil outside. Which he honestly was. He was kind of shocked by him breaking down in his arms so he didn't quite know what to do and only slightly rocked back and forth in a slow rythm, waiting for him to calm down a little.

Shyly nodding Sal tightened his grip on him and reached down to try and get his backpack to get ready to get out of there. The treatment he got was so different than what he was used to and it left him crying harder eventhough he felt protected. "Thank you…", he silently, almost unaudibly mumbled and turned his head to look at him from the corner of his eyes.

Larry nodded and ignored the questioning looks of the others to pick Sally up, then their backpacks and carried him out of the cafeteria and into an empty classroom so they could be alone. Letting him down he let go of their backpacks and took out a tissue, working on Sally's mask so he could wipe away his tears, careful to at all times have at least one arm around him so Sally was pulled close that way.

Sally gripped onto his wrist to still his hand once he went to clean his mask off of tears and reached up with his other hand to pull it off, dropping the mask on the table. After removing his mask he went back to cuddling up to him, sniffling a bit. "I'm really sorry for this... I'm just so done with everything, so done with myself.."

"Don't be sorry, alright...?" Running his hands through Sally‘s hair at first he then let them rest on his cheeks, brushing his thumb over his skin and forcing him a little that way to look up into his eyes. He showed clear worry, his eyes kind of glossy but an encouraging smile on his face. "What happened?" His hand moved up to brush away the tears that seemed to be endlessly pouring. He wanted to kiss them away, tell him it was okay, take the worries and wash them off.

"I'm just tired... tired of life, myself, everything", Sal started talking, leaning more into his hand as he started stroking his cheek and reached up to cup his hand. He gave him a pained smile and went to lean in closer to his neck again. "You have no idea for how long life has been painful for me. You really have no idea but then there is you..." With a sigh he shook his head and shrugged. "Oh well.. Travis just got me. It's just.. painful I guess to get insulted for what I am is nothing I needed."

At the name of that fucking bully Larry tensed up and froze for a few seconds before cursing and mumbling something incoherent that kind of sounded like 'that bastard will get it' but Sally could be wrong. The amount of insults he grumbled was too many to count too before he went back to gently stroking along his back and back of head, pushing him closer to his chest. "I'm always there for you, alright? Forget those fuckers. I'm here. I know how fucking hard life is, alright? You can always come to me. I'd fucking run away with you if it came down to it…"

Sal wiped some more tears out of his face before reaching up to cup his face. "Please forgive me for this..." Taking a deep breath he squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his mouth up on his, shivering slightly out of nervousness on how he'd react. It was just too much, he needed him, wanted him more than anyone else and just this protective way he had when it came to him left the will to continue this life. If things wouldn‘t work out and he'd ruin this friendship too... he wouldn‘t really see a reason in trying anymore.

Larry immediately cupped Sally's face and moved into the kiss, melting into the action. Though it surprized him greatly, he had not ever seen this coming but that didn't mean he hated it. No, instead he felt relieved, his stomach feeling tingly but no dizzyness like the last times he had been so close to Sally. It was like this nausea was rather being healed by Sally's feelings for him. Or, were those...? No, it must be love. He didn't see another explanation for this. Since his thoughts were getting too loud for himself he silenced them by pushing up more onto him, taking in every sensation he recieved from this.

The longer the kiss went on, the more he relaxed against him. Sal didn‘t even think it was possible that his worries could be pushed aside and he'd for ones be truly happy about something. There was nothing that could ruin this, not even if Travis came in there and would try to bring him back down. This was what he had needed the whole time, some kind of reasaurance that his feelings weren‘t anything wrong that would push others away. Unwillingly he had to pull away and went back to pushing his face in his chest, this time to hide his smile and the light blush that crept over his cheeks.

He stayed silent until Sally would say something, smiling and nuzzling into his hair, giving him another kiss on the forehead. His hands moved from his cheeks to Sally's pigs, pulling out the hairbands to run his hands through his open hair, feeling the soft strands under his fingers before moving one hand down to take his, intertwining his fingers, his thumb brushing over his wrist gently. A big weight fell off his heart as he held his boy- Sally gently.

Despite him wanting to tell Larry so many things, he didn‘t want to break the comfortable silence. Sal's eyes wandered down to watch their hands for a brief moment before his eyes casted back up to meet his. Though it was nice it got him anxious when his thumb brushed over his wrist, it would be too early for him to see his cuts. If he did he might not even consider it worth it to take care of him. Ok, that was bullshit, as if he'd just run away by seeing that if he survived seeing him unmasked.

He jumped as the school bell rang and ripped through their comfortable silence, bringing him back to the reality that they were still at school. "Hey, Sal? You alright now? Can you survive the rest of the day?" He spoke quietly though it was hard to understand with the people on the halls yelling and screaming. Standing up he pulled Sally alongside him off the ground and lovingly pulled him into another shy kiss before pulling back to look at him with a smile and blushing, waiting for his answer.

"I don‘t have another option but to make it through the day. Just promise me to stay with me afterwards again and I'll be ok." Getting up on his toes he gave him one last quick kiss before grabbing his mask to slip it on, keeping his hair open for now. It wasn‘t a promise since people could always just punch him back down but he'd try his hardest to keep up a happy attitude.

"You'll get through it, I know you." He nudged his arm supportingly before giving him a big grin. "Of course i'll be with you!" With that he ruffled through Sally's hair once more and returned to his seat while the others walked into the class to get back to trying to get through stupid subjects.

Feeling new confidence he grabbed his backpack and made his way to his desk, sighing dreamily. He was feeling happy and had to keep himself from keeping on glancing over to his new boyfriend, squirming around in anticipation on getting back into his arms and not giving a fuck about the world.


End file.
